A wide variety of prior art devices have been designed to assist wheel chair users in achieving a standing position from a sitting position. Such devices have ranged from simple hand rails, which require the user to lift most of his or her body weight without mechanical assistance, to fully mechanized devices which perform the lifting and support functions almost completely independently of the user of the device. The present invention is intended to provide a dependable, mechanically simple device to enable even persons with a full lower body disability to easily and safely move themselves between sitting and standing positions while utilizing their own skeletal structure for support.